Guardian of the Desert
by Jd896
Summary: The Desert Stone gets stolen by evil forces wanting to use its power for evil. It's up to one Flygon to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

The desert. When this word comes to mind, people think sand, unbearably hot temperatures, and cactuses. But the desert is more than sand and hear. It's a natural habitat for many kinds of Ground Pokemon. And that is where our story picks up. With one certain ground and dragon type. One who is called… the guardian of the desert…

[6 days prior…]

"The palace remains at 50% security at all times. Switch shifts every eight hours. All guards are up when an attack occurs."  
>A Flygon was talking to a Typhlosion outside of a huge stone palace. They were discussing defense mechanisms around the palace. The palace was surrounded by huge sand dunes, acting as barricades. There were also some medium sized houses surrounding the palace. Guards of all sizes and types were also guarding the palace. The palace reached seven stories high and also went underground. A glow was given off from the palace. The Flygon talking was rather big and muscular, but he was still quite flexible, not to mention tall. The Typhlosion was also a bit muscular, but nowhere near the height of the Flygon.<br>"You're worrying too much Master Flygon," the Typhlosion said, who had what could be considered a soldier's helmet. "The palace will be fine, I assure you. After all, you helped train these guards to fight off an attack of 500 soldiers."  
>"Yes, that is true, but I want to be absolutely sure nothing happens to the Desert Stone while I'm gone for two days," the Flygon responded, looking out towards the Sun quickly.<br>"Master Flygon, the stone will be fine. Go, have a good time. I know it's a meeting, but you're still going to quite a city. Just relax."  
>"I guess your right Austin…"<br>"Master" Flygon sighs.  
>"I just don't want anything to happen while I'm gone…"<br>"Gone where?" A voice called from above.  
>Both Pokemon looked up and saw another Flygon come out from the sky and land near them. This Flygon was thin and flexible, as well as being female.<br>"Well, well, if it isn't Sandra?" Master Flygon said. "Last I saw you, we were Vibravas escaping from Mount Corona." (LOL Mario Sunshine reference)  
>"Well, I see you've inherited your father's position as guardian," she said politely. "You really deserve it. Say, where is your father anyway?"<br>Master Flygon paused.  
>"I don't know… Master Mew informed me he had perished on a mission…"<br>"Oh… I'm so sorry…"  
>"Don't be… I got over it five years ago…"<br>He shook his head, snapping back to reality.  
>"Anyways, what brings you here? I haven't seen you in years!"<br>"Well, I haven't seen you in a while and… you were my best friend all those years ago… I just wanted to visit you again. Isn't that what old friends do?"  
>"I see. Actually, I was just heading out to Mystic City, but-"<br>"Oh… You're going somewhere?" Sandra said, sounding disappointed. "Well, I guess some oth-"  
>"Wait," Master Flygon said. "You didn't let me finish. BUT if you'd like to come, I'm sure I can accompany a guest with me.<br>"You mean it?"  
>"Of course!"<br>Sandra ran up and hugged him, getting a blush out of Master Flygon from embarrassment.  
>"C'mon, we should leave now or I'm going to be late…"<br>Master Flygon offered Sandra his arm. Sandra hooked hers around his and they took off into the sky together.  
>"Have fun you lovebirds!" Austin called out.<br>"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" Both Flygons called out simultaneously.  
>Austin chuckled and went back into the palace to finish giving instructions to the guards. Meanwhile, the two Flygons in the air started to catch up about each other.<br>"So your father tried to force you to marry another Flygon?" Master Flygon asked during their chat.  
>"Yeah, and he was abusive. I still feel the pain from getting hit so many times…" Sandra explained, looking away from him.<br>"Why didn't you retaliate?"  
>"I don't like using my attacks to hurt people…"<br>"But in a situation like that…"  
>"It doesn't matter… My father found out after words and taught him a lesson…"<br>"I see…"  
>Master Flygon saw tears come to Sandra's eyes.<br>"It pains you to talk about it I assume, yes?"  
>"Ye… yes…" she said as she suddenly broke down.<br>The Master put his arm around her neck and brought her face to his neck and let her cry. He was trying to prevent her from falling to the ground. The bigger Flygon attempted to calm Sandra down, but she didn't seem to be listening. Thinking quickly, the Master flew down towards the ground and kicked up a sandstorm. A soothing sound echoed across the desert. Sandra stopped crying almost immediately.  
>"Wh-what was that?" she asked, sniffling.<br>"Well that worked better than I had thought…"  
>Sandra looked back towards the small sandstorm.<br>"Oh… I forgot about those…"  
>Sandra pulled herself together almost at once.<br>"I'm sorry…"  
>"Don't be, it's okay."<br>The Master smiled brightly, making Sandra smile too.  
>"Thanks," she said, turning her attention back to flying.<br>"Anything for a friend…" The Master replied politely.  
>The two flew together for hours, taking a few breaks every now and then to eat some berries the Master brought and to recover. It took about eight hours before they reached a colorful sight in the nighttime sky. Up ahead of the two was a magnificent aura, but it wasn't the northern lights. This was something different. It was pink and it created a vortex. As the lights "spun", it seemed to sparkle, creating a magnificent view.<br>"We're flying into that?" Sandra asked, worried.  
>"Don't worry, just hang onto me," The Master replied, holding out a claw.<br>Sandra took it obediently and watched as the vortex grew closer. Just as they were about to enter the vortex, the Master called out:  
>"HOLD ON!"<br>The vortex sucked them up, causing their speed to quadruple. As they raced through the vortex, Sandra looked over to the Master. He was very relaxed and composed as he GLIDED through. Sandra looked ahead and couldn't help but scream out in a rush. The "ride" was over within fifteen seconds as the two were spat out over a large city. It was still nighttime here too. The city looked as if it was a normal town, but this was anything but. This was a town for Pokemon. The city was lit up in pretty lights and from attacks and such.  
>"Whoa..." Sandra said as she looked around in awe.<br>"I assume you've never been to Mystic City?" The Master asked.  
>"I've never even HEARD of it! What kind of town is this?"<br>"It's a town for Pokemon! Not even the humans know about this place! It's a fantastic city really. MOST of the Pokemon here are pretty nice. I've been here a lot. My dad started taking me when I was three and a Vibrava. I've been coming here every year since."  
>"Wow… Hey, what's that building way out there?" Sandra asked, pointing to a huge building on the outskirts of the city.<br>"That is the building I need to go to tomorrow…" The Master replied sincerely. "That's where all the guardians and legendaries meet every year. That's not the reason why my father brought me here, as the meetings were just added a few years ago."  
>"This place is so cool! An adrenaline rush, a town for Pokemon, and seeing legendary Pokemon? How are you NOT so excited?" She asked, joyfully.<br>"I am, but on the inside. I need to be calm for tomorrow, haha."  
>"I guess, but I HAVE to see more of the town!"<br>"The meeting is two days, but I think we can explore together after those."  
>Sandra squealed in joy, which caused the Master to shoot a look at her. Sandra sweat dropped.<br>"Sorry, just excited is all, hahaha!"  
>"Haha, I was just kidding. C'mon, I got this place outside the city to stay for the night."<br>The two flew off to the right towards a large cliff overlooking the city. The flew about one hundred feet from the top where a cave was sitting. The two touched down together. Sandra looked back towards the city.  
>"WHOA! It looks so pretty from here! What a view!" she exclaimed.<br>"Wait till the daytime…" The Master joked.  
>The Master then took a step back and curled his legs up in a circular indent in the floor.<br>"There should be an indent right where you're standing. It's actually pretty comfortable when you curl up…" he said to Sandra as he folded his wings behind his back.  
>Sandra found the indent after a moment and just sat against the cave wall.<br>"I think I'll just go out like this…" she said.  
>"Suit yourself…" the Master said, curling the rest of his body together.<br>He put his head down and closed his eyes soon enough. A few minutes later, he peeked one eye open. Sandra was now mimicking the position he was in. He chuckled to himself and closed his eyes again, drifting off to dreams of his mother and father.


	2. Chapter 2

[5 days prior…]  
>The following morning, the sun peeked over the cliff down onto the city. The skyscrapers were hit by the sunshine directly and gave off a beautiful gold glow. Master Flygon was awakened by the reflection shining into the cave. He arose from his crouched position and stretched out. A few joints "cracked" and he took towards the end of the cave. He scanned the area and looked towards the giant building where the meeting was supposed to be. The building was giving off a magnificent rainbow-like glow. The Master then looked straight down. A heavily treed forest was below. He snickered to himself and lifted one leg up. Using his other foot, he twisted himself around 180°. As he turned, he saw Sandra raise her head up quickly, just waking up. She jumped at him, but he had already started to fall to the ground. He fell with his back towards the ground. About halfway down, he turned himself back, spread his wings apart, and went through the tree line. He approached the ground and sharply pulled up. The Master tore through three bushes and started to head back up. He turned back to the cave and landed back where he stood originally, now holding a large armful of berries. Sandra looked at him with surprise.<br>"Don't do that again…" she said, giggling to herself.  
>The Master just sweat dropped and smiled embarrassingly.<br>"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be watching…" he said, blushing lightly.  
>He placed the assortment of berries on the ground and took an Oran Berry.<br>"Take what you like," he said politely.  
>Sandra reached over and took a few Sitrus berries while her friend lied down on his back and placed the berry on his mouth.<br>"What are you doing?" she asked.  
>"This…" he replied, shooting a light flamethrower up.<br>The berry danced along the top of the fire cooking. After a moment, the Master stopped and the berry fell into his mouth. He swallowed it and a pleased smile came across his face.  
>"Do it right and it tastes like the best berry ever," he said, taking another.<br>She took a Sitrus Berry and almost exactly mimicked what the master did and swallowed it.  
>"Works for these too!" she said, delighted.<br>They roasted berries for a few minutes and ate them. They then returned to watching out of the cave.  
>"So what's it like to be a Master exactly?" Sandra asked while they took in the scenery.<br>"Ehh.." the Master said, unsure. "It's not as great as you may think. I usually just guard the Desert Stone in the temple. I have help of course, but that's mainly it. I've been on a few missions, but it's not as exciting as I thought it was as a kid… But you grow used to it and make it work."  
>"Oh… is it hard…?"<br>He went quiet.  
>"… At times… yes," he replied rather tersely.<br>The Master looked down.  
>"When things are personal," he continued. "Yes, they get difficult…"<br>Just then a loud bell rang out.  
>"What is the bell for?" Sandra asked.<br>"I'm late!" the Master said, jumping out of the cave and laughing himself towards the meeting building. Sandra followed quickly and they raced off together. They reached the building within a minute and the Master was let inside, but security had stopped Sandra.  
>"I don't remember you being a Master…" one of the guards, a Dewott said.<br>"She's with me!" the Master called out, practically yanking Sandra past them and they raced down towards the large doors.  
>He stopped themselves abruptly and stood in front of the large doors with Sandra.<br>"What you are about to see and hear… tell no one…" he stated towards her.  
>"I swear on Arceus I won't," she promised.<br>"Then behold…"  
>He winked at her and lightly pushed the door open. The door opened wide and a huge room was visible. Inside the room, huge and small Pokemon were visible. The first that was visible was Arceus itself. Other legendary Pokemon were also seen. Lugia, Mew, Celebi, all the guardians.<br>"Whoa…" Sandra gasped.  
>"Master Flygon? Late?" Arceus called out.<br>"What are you talking about Lord Arceus? It's 9:59!" Celebi called out.  
>The giant clock over the doorway indeed said "9:59".<br>"But the bell rang! That's impossible!" Arceus yelled.  
>"Early ring?" Celebi asked, shrugging.<br>"Eh, no matter. A guest you have brought Master Flygon?" Arceus asked.  
>"Yes, but I assure you she can be trusted," Master Flygon replied.<br>"Lots of light energy and confidence release from her aura. Let her sit," Mew requested.  
>"Very well…" Arceus responded. "Let our meeting begin."<br>The meeting wasn't anything well to highlight. It was to regard missions to be done by the Masters. Master Flygon did not receive one. He usually never did and he didn't mind one bit. The legendaries were much more powerful than him, even if he was a Master. Basically, it just covered important topics they needed to be informed about. Dangerous criminals and other such information. The meeting only lasted two hours, but it went relatively quickly for the two Flygons and they were soon out. The two friends left almost immediately after.  
>"Well that was interesting…" Sandra stated.<br>"I don't know, it's been the same stuff since these meetings started. I'm not even too fond of them," the Master replied as they walked past security from the building.  
>"I found it interesting," Sandra said, shrugging to herself.<br>"Master Flygon!" a voice called.  
>Both Flygons turned and looked at the small pink figure float towards them.<br>"Master Flygon, I must tell you something," Mew stated quickly.  
>"What is it?" The Master asked, tilting his head.<br>"I'm not sure, that's just it! I sense a danger coming for you… It's… dark… TOO dark! I'm not even sure of what it is. I just want you to know… Just be careful… I don't want you to end up like your par-"  
>"Don't. Mention them," the Flygon stated, obviously upset by what Mew was about to say next.<br>"Well… Just watch yourself," Mew replied before vanishing from teleportation.  
>"You okay?" Sandra asked.<br>The Master exasperated and smiled his polite smile again.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine."<br>"Alright, c'mon," Sandra told him, flying ahead.  
>The Master followed.<br>"Where are we going?" he asked.  
>"Anywhere!" she replied.<br>He chuckled to himself and followed her around the town. The Pokemon walking around the town took some notice in the Master. Mostly the desert Pokemon, who thanked him for protecting them. He wasn't a celebrity though, mostly because he wasn't a legendary, but again, he didn't mind one bit. Around the town, they found a few things to do. They had a berry smoothie together and explored the city together. Of course, Sandra had more fun because she was so unfamiliar with the city and was interested in the things that happened here. She even learned Iron Tail in the process of being here. Soon enough though, late afternoon came and the Master suggested they start for home. They found the vortex again and entered it like last time. They were spit out on the other side and they continued their trek home. They had another nice conversation on the way back. Actually, several over the eight hour trip. As they made it near the dunes, they knew something was wrong.  
>"Something's not right…" The Master said.<br>"I know… I'm just not… sure…" Sandra replied.  
>They reached the top of the dunes and knew why at once. The palace was under attack.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Was this what Mew was talking about?" Sandra asked.  
>The two were peeking over the top of the sand dune.<br>"No… It looks like it, but I don't think so. She made it sound… darker than this…" Master Flygon replied.  
>Below, hundreds and hundreds of Pokemon were attacking each other. Flamethrowers, Ice Beams, Hyper Beams, and smoke filled the air.<br>"I got to help them…" he said.  
>"You? But what about me?" Sandra asked, looking worried.<br>"Just stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."  
>Sandra gulped as she watched her friend hop over the sand dune and slide down. Halfway down, the Master leaped off the sand dune and his wings caught air. He flapped his wings a few times and quickly picked up speed and glided very low. Flames built up in his mouth as he passed over a group of enemy Pokemon. He unleashed a powerful Flamethrower, dropping it on the group (Like a Napalm Strike haha). The group was burnt to a crisp and they all fainted. But that was just a small, small fraction of them. There were hundreds, maybe even a thousand. The Master made a sharp turn, to avoid an incoming Ice Beam, and landed right next to Austin, covering himself behind the boulder.<br>"M-Master!" he said, surprised.  
>"I go away for one day and you throw a giant party without me?" the Master joked.<br>"Well, you know how parties go. People always crash them."  
>"Then let's chase them out."<br>"But Master, there's way too ma-"  
>"CHASE. Them out!"<br>Austin sighed and cupped his paws around his hands.  
>"CHAAARRRRRRGE!" he screamed.<br>All the guards looked at each other and nodded at one another. They came out of their cover and ran against the opposing forces. They launched their most powerful attacks. The enemy was taken by surprise and forced to retreat up the hills. The fainted were being dragged by the other able bodies. The enemies soon got up the dunes and fled.  
>"Well that went better than I figured…" Austin said in wonder.<br>The Master snickered and turned around, only to duck down. A Salamence flew low and then up the dunes, out of sight.  
>"Where'd he come from?" The Master called out.<br>"HE'S GOT THE STONE!" A somewhat injured guard called, running out of the temple.  
>The Master instantly took to the sky and tried to chase him down. As he got over the dune, a row of ice types stood awaiting for him and fired Ice Beams. He sharply dove down to dodge, but couldn't pull up. He crashed into the top of the dune. Sand flew up as he tumbled down the huge dune. He hit the ground on his back and lie there, dazed. Austin ran up along with a few others.<br>"Master, are you okay?" Austin asked, looking down at his tired Master.  
>"Yeah… I am okay…" he said, getting up.<br>He looked at the other guards.  
>"Go help the wounded."<br>The guards instantaneously ran off to help the injured. The Master recuperated his thoughts.  
>"So they WERE after the stone. How'd that Salamence get past us?"<br>"It was my fault Master…" a voice called from behind.  
>Austin and Flygon turned around to the guard that had ran out earlier, an Empoleon.<br>"You put me in charge of guarding the stone," he said, "I failed…"  
>"No," The Master said quickly. "I failed… as a Guardian… and as a Master…"<br>"Master… not yet…" Austin said.  
>Master looked over at him.<br>"You can still find the stone."  
>"We have no leads on who that was though. That could be any Salamence!"<br>The Master began to flap his wings.  
>"You are not to blame," he said to the Empoleon and he took off.<br>The Master flew off towards the dune he left Sandra at. He reached the top of the dune and his day only got worse. Four Pokemon were surrounding his friend, who was on the ground, injured.  
>"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" the Master called out.<br>A Glaceon turned around and blasted him with an Ice Beam. The Master was hit from the surprise attack and he plummeted through the sand. The Glaceon turned back to Sandra and charged up another Ice Beam. The Glaceon suddenly had the wind knocked out from her from a blow to the stomach. Master Flygon had burst from the sand and struck the Glaceon with an Aerial Ace. The Glaceon flew up and hit the ground, knocked out. The other three Pokemon looked up and back at Sandra. Satisfied with their handiwork, they tried to flee. The Master had other plans however. He shot a Fire Spin at the three. It made a direct hit and all three went down, knocked out as well. The Master quickly landed next to Sandra and held her in his arms. She was burnt, bruised, and bloodied. Her breathing was heavy.  
>"C'mon, you're going to be okay Sandra," The Master said comfortingly.<br>He got a Sitrus Berry that he saved and held it near her mouth. She leaned forward a little, silently, and bit into it and swallowed. She looked up at her friend.  
>"I was too scared… to fight," she said, passing out in the Master's arms.<br>"NO! SOMEONE, GET UP HERE, NOW!" he screamed, too afraid to move her around.  
>"Don't die on me Sandra… You're stronger than that…"<br>A Pidgeot came up with a Chansey on its back. The Chansey jumped off and ran over towards the two Flygons.  
>"Out of the way!" she yelled, pushing the Master out of the way.<br>He didn't care for the disrespect; he just wanted to see his friend on her feet again. All he could do was watch helplessly as the Chansey did what she did best. Help and heal.


End file.
